Efectos secundarios del calor
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Umm es verano. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un viaje de intercambio y con una vivienda compartida, hay cosas que pueden cocinarse de por medio ¿no creen? - IrohII x Mako [lemon]


_Calor._

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana y el calor ya estaba azotando la ciudad con mucha intensidad.

Y no era que no le gustara el calor, sin embargo, para alguien obligado a acostumbrarse al clima frio de su ciudad natal aquello era... un cambio terrible.

Observó por el gran ventanal a su amigo Mako acostado en una de las reposeras.

Realmente, parecía relajado sin ser conciente de nada mas que el sol calentando y tostando su piel.

Trago grueso y desvió la mirada de nuevo a la jarra de limonada que preparaba.

No sabía desde cuando pero las cosas se habían tornado peligrosas para él.

_¿para él dijo? _más bién para su mejor amigo.

Se habían conocido en un viaje de intercambio. Él , debia realizar el viaje para terminar su tesis de ingenieria civil y por otro lado, Mako necesitaba hacer una pasantia médica.

Las vueltas del destino, eran increíbles ,se dijo.

Según lo que había escuchado de él, habían viajado en el mismo vuelo pero ...sinceramente, él no recordaba haberle visto. Había estado demasiado concentrado en la discución que había tenido con ex novia como para prestarle atención a nada más.

Por eso había decidido realizar el viaje. Necesitaba distraerse. Despejar su mente.

Pero había encontrado mucho más.

Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello.

Mako era una persona bondadosa y empática, se desvivía tratando de ayudar a tantas personas como pudiera y eso le gustaba de él, era parte de su personalidad.

Claro que no se le hubiera pasado nada de eso por la mente, la primera vez que lo había visto.

Él era extrovertido y divertido, y además ... tenía un lado algo pícaro que trataba de ocultar.

Aunque no se le daba bien , pensó.

Se removió incómodo y estiró el cuello de su camiseta.

Podía sentir el sudor resbalando por su espalda y eso lo ponía incomodo. Era como tener la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo y tener que moverse como pinguino.

Se apresuró a quitársela y respirar ,profundamente.

-Hmp, mucho mejor.-

-Eh! Iroh...- abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la presencia de Mako en la cocina.

No lo había visto venir.

- ¿Por qué me ves como si estuviese usando nada mas que una tanga?

Rió un poco por el comentario de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-Me sorprendiste ,idiota. Es todo.- se hizo a un lado y se recargó en la encimera, cruzandose de brazos.

-Oh! Limonada! .. sólo llevamos juntos un mes y ¿ya me conoces tan bien?-

-haha no es muy dificil hacerlo cuando no dejas de repetirlo ¿sabes?- observo que busca algo con la mirada y revuelve sus cabellos con una de sus manos. - además, es todo lo que bebes cuando salimos a dar una vuelta con las chicas.

-Hee?.. creo que ...debería de ser menos predecible.- niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Iroh, encontrando finalmente, lo que buscaba.

Iroh se queda sin aliento sintiendo de pronto el cuerpo de Mako pegado al suyo.

-¿Q-qué haces Mako?-

-No te muevas, solo trato de alcanzar el vaso que está en el estante de arriba.- le vé relamerse los labios y su respiración se vuelve pesada.

Mierda!, aquello le estaba afectando más de lo que quisiera.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Mako pegado al suyo y restregándose contra él.

Sabía que no era intensional, pero cada vez que trataba de estirarse más para alcanzar el vaso.. sus caderas y muslos chocaban entre sí.

Además su aliento le daba de lleno en el hombro, provocando ligeros estremecimientos en su espalda.

Tragó grueso, la situación daba mucho que pensar.

Pero todo su raciocinio se había ido al carajo.

-Iroh..?- su amigo se había quedado extrañamente callado, cosa rara en él.

Iba a voltear el rostro para preguntarle, pero un escalosfrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir la presión de sus manos allí.. acercándole más a su cuerpo.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios al sentir todo su cuerpo apretado al de Iroh. A pesar del calor sofocante, la cercanía de su cuerpo duro y estilizado le causaban sensaciones muy placenteras.

Su lengua tibia y áspera hizo contacto con la piel sensible de su cuello ,y un gemido ronco salió de los labios de Iroh.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, si no le alejaba de su cuerpo pronto.. no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Toda determinación quedó flotando en la nada cuando sintió las manos de mako deslizarse por su espalda , hasta llegar a sus gluteos. Jadeó al sentir la fricción entre sus caderas e ingles y con un deseo animal pulsando en su interior, lamió y mordisqueó su hombro obteniendo un gemido por su parte.

Sonrió gustoso por el resultado y se atrevió a ir mas lejos, empujándole y dándole la vuelta para retenerle apretado contra la encimera ,con sus propias piernas.

-¿Que estas..?

-Shh...no hables y sólo siente.- sentía que no era el mismo, pero Iroh llevaba algunos dias conteniendo su desbordante deseo por él.

Besó su cuello y acarició su hombro derecho iniciando un tortuoso camino para Mako. Se aventuró por su torso, acariciando sus costados y deslizándose hasta su estomago plano y fibroso.

Esperó y formó circulos con sus dedos en esa zona, torturándolo.

-Iroh...- sus gemidos y jadeos lo exitaban aún más.

Mordió la piel de su cuello, cerca de la base de sus hombros e inició un camino de besos: siguió el largo camino de su columna ,con lentitud y paciencia, repartiendo besos húmedos y soplando sobre ellos. Se detuvo cerca de su cintura y en un antojo propio, mordió la piel de sus costados... aventurando un paso más abajo la mano sobre su estomago.

Continuó con el recorrido de besos y una vez cerca de las caderas, dejó que su mano ahondara dentro de sus bermudas.

Podía sentir su erección dura y caliente pujando dentro de ropa interior.

La suya no estaba mucho mejor, pero ya se encargaría de ello más tarde.

Repartió caricias superficiales sobre la tela de su ropa interior y le sintió gimotear.

- M-me estas volviendo loco..- le dijo Mako con el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No veo que te quejes..-

Acercó la otra mano bajo sus bermudas y le acarició la ingle con el dedo pulgar , en pequeños circulos.

-A-ahh..-

Se relamió los labios secos y finalmente, atravesó la tela de su ropa interior tomando su miembro entre sus dedos.

Lo acarició, tanteando su grosor y textura.. hasta llegar a la punta, que acarició con el dedo pulgar.

-Mmm... estas caliente.- le dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Q-qué esperabas e-es veran-no..- Sonrió para si mismo admirándolo por su fortaleza.

-Aún te quedan fuerzas para bromear ,eh?- rió un poco e inició con su jugada, aumentando las caricias sobre su miembro tenso , con un ritmo acelerado y certero.

El cuerpo de Mako se había tensado como las cuerdas de una guitarra recién afinada y el sudor empezaba a cubrir su espalda a causa de las caricias de Iroh.

Iroh se mordio el labio inferior.

Deseaba gemir de exitación.

Nunca pensó que darle placer a alguien le resultara de lo más exitante.

Alternó el ritmo de las caricias, haciéndolas pausadas y firmes para luego volver a la velocidad anterior... y con el dedo pulgar continuaba acariciándole la ingle.

Podía sentirle cerca.

-Iroh...ahh!.. b-bésame-

Lentamente, deslizó la mano de su ingle y acariciando la piel de su torso llegó hasta su cuello... obligándolo a girar su rostro y atrapando sus labios con los suyos, dejó que su lengua se adentra en su cálida cavidad.

Recorrió cada centimetro de su boca con su lengua y se enfrasco en una lucha pujante con la suya, hasta que un estremecimiento golpeó el cuerpo de mako, liberando un líquido espeso y caliente sobre la mano de Iroh.

Se apartó de sus labios y respiró jadeante en busca de oxigeno.

-Lo has hecho muy bién..- le dijo Iroh y el le miró con el rubor aún presente en su rostro.

-Me he corrido sobre tus dedos.. ¿eso te parece poco?- Iroh le sonrió y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla.

-Todo lo que diré es .. que lo mejor del viaje recién empieza.-

**Ta-chan! que te parece Alo-chan! hahaha gomene! me puse toda pervert pero espero qe te haya gustado el resultado! hahaha Te Love U corazona! x3 . Por cierto! haha me desvirgaste de la escritura yaoi! haha es lo primero que escribo que sea yaoi! hahaha x3 **


End file.
